Listen to Me!
by Sun Eve
Summary: Mark yang sangat keras kepala dan tidak pernah mendengar ucapan Jaemin, membuat Jaemin lelah untuk memberikan perhatiannya lagi. Di saat lelahnya Jaemin, Jeno datang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? [Lee Minhyung/Mark Lee x Na Jaemin x Lee Jeno, MarkMin, NoMin (NCT Fanfiction)] Don't Like, Don't Read. Enjoy!


Pairing : MarkMin, NoMin

Cast :

-Na Jaemin

-Lee Minhyung (Mark Lee)

-Lee Jeno

-Other NCT's members

 ** _Warning! YAOI, Typo, Drama, Angst_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Enjoy!

 _._

 _._

 _Cklek._

"Oh, Jaemin-ah! Kau sudah pulang, dimana Jeno?" Hansol menoleh ke arah Jaemin yang sedang meletakkan sepatunya di rak.

Jaemin menatap Hansol, kemudian tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng kecil kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Hansol mengangkat alisnya sebelah, lalu menatap Johnny yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya sambil sibuk menikmati kacang Jepang yang dibawa Yuta bulan lalu. Hansol menyikut perut _namja_ Chicago itu keras. Johnny yang kaget, seketika tersedak kacang yang dimakannya. Hansol memutar kedua bola matanya, dan menyodorkan botol air mineral kepada Johnny.

"Hampir saja aku mati! Kenapa, _hyung_?!" Johnny mengelus perutnya setelah selesai minum, alisnya mengerut kesal. Sedangkan Hansol hanya tertawa puas melihat ekspresi kesal Johnny.

"Jaemin terlihat berbeda hari ini, coba kau tanya padanya 'Jaem, kau mau makan siang apa?' cepat!" Perintah Hansol dengan suara membisik. Johnny mendengus, kemudian menatap Jaemin yang sedang berjalan lemas, dengan bahu yang turun, dan kepala menunduk. Johnny menaikkan satu alisnya, menatap Jaemin heran.

"Jaemin-ah, kau mau makan siang apa?" Johnny masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaemin yang sekarang sedang melihat isi kulkas.

Hening.

Johnny melirik Hansol, begitupun sebaliknya. Keduanya saling memberi kode dengan lirikan mata, dan kembali menatap Jaemin. Jaemin menutup pintu kulkas, di tangannya terdapat kaleng _soft drink_ yang berembun. _Namja_ yang baru pulang sekolah itu menatap kedua _hyung-_ nya yang sedang memperhatikannya saat ini, Jaemin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Jaemin kembali berjalan, menuju kamarnya. Hansol dan Johnny kembali bertatapan sekilas, hingga akhirnya Hansol membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tadi belum sarapan, Jaemin-ah. Makan siang dulu, baru setelah itu minum so-"

 _Brak_

Jaemin memotong ucapan Hansol _hyung-_ nya denganmenutup pintu kamarnya, tidak telalu kencang. Hansol menatap pintu kamar Jaemin dengan _shock_ , tidak biasanya Jaemin seperti ini. Johnny yang melihat kejadian barusan, mencoba menerka apa yang terjadi, namun hasilnya _nihil_. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Akhirnya, _namja_ Chicago itu hanya bisa merangkul Hansol dan berkata,

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia ada masalah di sekolahnya. Lebih baik kita makan duluan,"

Jaemin menenggak minumannya hingga tersisa setengah, lalu meletakkan kaleng tersebut di meja nakas dekat ranjangnya. _Namja_ bersurai _brunette_ itu mendesah kecil, menyalakan _AC_ dan menutup tirai kamar. Perlahan ia membuka kaos kakinya, dan mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian rumah. Jaemin membuka tasnya, mengambil _iPad_ dan _earphone_ miliknya.

Jaemin merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya, ia memejamkan mata sebentar. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jaemin membuka kedua matanya, dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di _headboard_ ranjangnya. Ia meraih _iPad_ dan _earphone_ miliknya, lalu memasang _earphone_ berwarna hitam itu ke telinganya, tidak lupa ia menyambungkan _earphone_ ke _iPad_ -nya. Ia membuka aplikasi _Twitter_ , akun milik Chenle masih ada di _iPad-_ nya. Jaemin tertawa mengingat Chenle yang kini sedang les _private_ Bahasa Korea dengan Ms. Shu –guru Bahasa Korea-nya, ia teringat apa yang bocah Shanghai itu katakan padanya waktu itu. Sebenarnya, tidak langsung kepadanya –lewat Renjun, lalu disampaikan padanya- lebih tepatnya.

.

 _Flashback._

" _Nana hyung!" Chenle memanggilnya dengan aksen Cina-nya yang kental. Jaemin yang sedang menulis rangkuman Biologi, segera menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar pada Chenle dan Renjun yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya._

" _Hei, Chenle-ya! Ada apa?" Jaemin berdiri, lalu duduk di ranjangnya. Chenle berjalan mendekati Jaemin, dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kedua tangan Chenle bergerak membuat syarat dengan membentuk persegi yang tidak terlalu besar dengan jarinya,_

" _Nde?" Jaemin mencoba memahami apa maksud bocah Shanghai yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya._

" _Ermm... hmm, iPad. Aku... ermmm Twitter." Renjun tertawa tanpa suara melihat Chenle yang sedang bersusah payah bicara Bahasa Korea pada Jaemin. Chenle menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, Jaemin meraih iPad-nya._

" _iPad? Kau mau pinjam iPad-ku?" tanya Jaemin. Chenle mengangguk girang._

" _Tapi iPad-ku baterainya tinggal 30%. Memang ada apa dengan iPad-mu?" Chenle menatap Jaemin bingung, lalu menatap Renjun yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak. Chenle mengerutkan alisnya kesal, ia menatap Renjun dengan kesal._

" _Gēge!" Chenle berseru kesal pada Renjun, membuat Jaemin ikut tertawa melihatnya. Kini Chenle menatap Jaemin dengan bingung, kemudian kembali menatap Renjun lagi. Chenle cemberut kesal. Jaemin yang gemas pada namja berdarah Cina itu langsung mencubit pipi Chenle dengan keras. Chenle meringis kesakitan, lalu menatap Renjun sedih._

 _Renjun yang tidak tega, akhirnya mengartikan apa yang diucapkan Jaemin pada Chenle. Kemudian Chenle mengucapkan sesuatu dalam Bahasa Cina, cukup panjang untuk diartikan Jaemin kata perkata._

" _Kata Chenle, ia ingin meminjam iPad-mu sebentar. iPad miliknya sedang rusak karena terkena hujan, tidak apa-apa walaupun baterainya hanya 30%, ia mau membuka akun Twitter miliknya sebentar." Jaemin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham, lalu menyodorkan iPad-nya pada Chenle yang tersenyum canggung._

 _Chenle menerima iPad Jaemin dengan senyuman girang yang kini terpatri di wajahnya, kedua tangannya bergerak lincah membuka aplikasi Twitter dan me-log in akun Twitter-nya. Setelah sukses log in akun, bocah Shanghai itu mulai sibuk tertawa-tawa sambil men-scroll timeline Twitter-nya. Jaemin sedikit terbengong degan tingkah Chenle, timeline Twitter milik bocah Shanghai itu berisi huruf Hanja dan dan huruf alfabet biasa, namun berbahasa Inggris. Chenle mulai menyerocos dengan Bahasa Cina, dengan ekspresinya yang sangat gembira kepada Jaemin. Sesekali jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk layar iPad milik Jaemin. Jaemin menggaruk pipnya, ia pusing dengan apa yang dikatakan Chenle, matanya melirik Renjun yang tertawa-tawa dengan tingkah Chenle._

" _Renjun-ah, apa yang dikatakannya. Artikan, cepat," Jaemin terdengar putus asa, sedangkan Chenle kini tersenyum lebar menatap layar iPad Jaemin. Jaemin melirik apa yang dilihat Chenle, ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya._

" _Chenle-ya, kau membuka artikel tentang NCT127?" Jaemin mulai tertarik dengan apa yang dilihat Chenle, sedangkan Chenle menjawab Jaemin dengan angggukan –entah dia mengerti atau tidak- Chenle mulai bicara lagi Bahasa Cina, dan meminta Renjun mengartikannya pada Jaemin._

" _Di Twitter banyak sekali update-an tentang banyak hal, kau bisa membaca tweet-tweet pembaruan tentang banyak hal dari Twitter. Walaupun agency sudah melarang kita untuk memiliki akun Twitter, namun tetap saja bocah ini nekat dan tidak langsung menghapus akun Twitter-nya. Karena katanya, di Twitter seringkali ia membaca tweet-tweet lucu, sindiran, dan juga fanwar tentang fandom-fandom besar group K-Pop. Kau harus mencoba untuk membuka Twitter, hyung! Itu yang Chenle katakan." Jelas Renjun sambil menggulung lengan pakaian tidurnya. Jaemin terdiam, ia menatap Chenle yang kini menggeser foto-foto dari Twitter._

" _Hyung ikut lihat ya, Lele!" Jaemin mendekati Chenle, seketika ia melupakan rangkuman Biologinya, dan sibuk ber'Twitter' ria bersama Chenle. Sedangkan Renjun keluar dari kamar Donghyuck-Jaemin, entah apa yang dilakukannya._

 _Flashback end._

 _._

Jaemin tersenyum, ia jadi merindukan bocah Shanghai yang –menurutnya- menggemaskan itu. Yah- walaupun baru kemarin mereka bertemu, ia sudah kembali merindukan Chenle. Jaemin menghela nafas, tangannya mengetikkan sesuatu di kolom search, dan ia melihat-lihat hasil yang ia cari. _Namja_ bersurai _brunette_ itu termenung, menatap layar _iPad_ -nya kosong. Tangannya meraba layar tersebut dengan perlahan.

' _Mark hyung,'_

' _Kenapa kau tidak pernah sekalipun mendengarkanku?'_

' _Apakah sesulit itu melakukan apa yang kuminta?'_

' _Karena kau tidak pernah melakukannya.'_

Jaemin mendesah kecil, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kamarnya. Matanya menatap kosong pintu berwarna hitam tersebut, _namja_ bersurai _brunette_ itu bergelung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada Mark _hyung_ –kekasihnya- yang sedang berada di Hawaii dengan member NCT U dan NCT 127, kekasihnya itu pergi dalam kondisi badan yang sedang tidak baik, hal itu jelas membuatnya kecewa pada _namja_ Kanada itu. Dan hal yang membuatnya lebih kecewa adalah Mark _hyung_ -nya itu pergi tanpa seizinnya, tanpa berpamitan dengannya. Pamit _sih,_ pamit. Ya, berpamitan lewat _chat_.

Tidak, tidak. Jaemin tidak pernah berniat untuk mengekang kekasihnya. Mark _hyung_ yang disayanginya itu adalah seseorang yang bekerja keras dan tekun, hal itu bagus tentu saja. Karena sifatnya yang mau bekerja keras dan tekun itulah membuatnya debut hingga 'tiga kali'. Dan tentu saja Jaemin bangga akan hal tersebut. Dirinya akan selalu jadi orang pertama yang menyalakan _TV_ dan bertepuk tangan saat melihat _performance_ kekasihnya. Ia selalu tahu dan ingat kapan Mark _hyung_ -nya akan tampil di _TV_ , ada dua alasan mengapa ia melakukan itu semua. Pertama, karena Jaemin sangat merindukan Mark _hyung_ -nya. Kedua, ya, tentu saja, karena Jaemin ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya.

Ya, semenjak kekasihnya debut 'dua kali' Jaemin jadi jarang memiliki waktu untuk bersama dengan sang kekasih. Jaemin cukup sibuk dengan sekolahnya, dan Mark sangat sibuk dengan debutnya. Mereka jarang bertemu, karena Mark pulang saat dini hari, dan Jaemin sudah terlelap. Kadang bertemu, saat Jaemin akan berangkat sekolah dan Mark memiliki jadwal pagi.

Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti Jaemin mengabaikan kekasihnya. Jaemin seringkali menitipkan berbagai vitamin, makanan ringan, dan buah pada Ten _hyung_ saat Mark masih melakukan promosi bersama NCT U dan Donghyuck saat bersama NCT 127, Jaemin meminta mereka untuk tidak memberitahu Mark bahwa ia yang sesungguhnya memberikan itu semua. Dan, seringkali Jaemin meminta tolong pada Yuta _hyung_ untuk mengirimkan foto-foto Mark yang sedang berkegiatan, tentu saja untuk mengobati rasa rindunya.

Jaemin meletakkan _iPad_ -nya di meja nakas, dan menghabiskan minumannya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Mata bulatnya tertutup, pikirannya terngiang-ngiang akan kejadian kemarin sore.

 _._

 _Flashback_

 _Sore itu, kurang lebih pukul 5 sore, member NCT Dream sudah menyelesaikan penampilan mereka di SBS Inkigayo. Semua pada sibuk masing-masing, Jeno dan Renjun ke Toilet, Mark memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas, Donghyuck memainkan handphone-nya, Chenle dan Jisung bermain- entahlah, gunting kertas batu mungkin, dan Jaemin yang sedang duduk di sebelah Chenle dan Jisung. Jaemin menyedot susu kotak rasa plain, sambil menatap Mark yang sibuk melipat jaketnya._

 _Cklek_

 _Pintu ruang makeup kini terbuka, menampilkan Jeno dan Renjun yang segera masuk._

" _Donghyuck-ah kau dipanggil Manager hyung, Mark hyung juga. Dan kata Manager hyung hari ini kita boleh pulang sendiri!" Renjun tersenyum sumringah saat memberitahu kabar tersebut. Namun senyuman itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Renjun melihat Chenle yang menatap Renjun bingung. Renjun menghela nafas sabar, dan mengartikan ucapannya pada Chenle._

" _YEAY!" Chenle berteriak girang._

" _You should've meet Ms. Shu, Shanghai boy." Chenle menepuk jidatnya, kemudian cemberut. Ucapan Mark tadi memang benar, ia harus bertemu Ms. Shu –guru Bahasa Korea- malam ini bersama Renjun._

" _Paipai, Jisungie." Chenle memasang wajah pura-pura sedih, hal itu membuat Jaemin tertawa kecil saat meihatnya._

" _Hyung, Manager hyung menunggu," Jeno menepuk pundak Mark, Mark tersenyum pada Jeno. Ia segera merangkul Donghyuck dan menggeret namja berkulit tan itu keluar ruangan, menemui manager mereka –Manager NCT Dream- yang usianya masih cukup muda. Manager NCT Dream seumuran dengan member tertua di NCT, yaitu Taeil._

 _Jisung melirik Jaemin yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, dilihatnya Jaemin hyung-nya sedang menatap pintu ruangan dengan sendu. Jisung menggenggam tangan Jaemin erat, membuat Jaemin mengalihkan tatapannya ke Jisung._

" _Jaemin hyung, gwenchana?" Jisung menatap Jaemin khawatir. Jaemin mengacak surai blonde Jisung dan menjawab pertanyaan bocah itu dengan anggukan kepala. Jaemin meraih tasnya, dan mengeluarkan biskuit –Oreo- dan beberapa bungkus snack seperti, Snickers, Hershey, dan Kit-Kat dari tasnya, namja bermata bulat itu tersenyum lebar._

" _Kau mau?" Jisung langsung menganggukan kepalanya semangat, dan Jaemin menyodorkan snack-nya pada member termuda NCT itu._

" _Aku mau!" Chenle berteriak dalam Bahasa Korea, bocah Shanghai itu berlari dan mengambil satu bungkus Snickers rasa coklat, lalu memamerkannya pada Renjun. Renjun memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian mendekati Jaemin dan mengambil 2 bungkus Kit-Kat Green Tea._

" _Jaemin-ah, aku bagi ya?"_

" _Ambil saja," Jaemin sibuk membalas chat dari Hina sambil mengunyah Oreo. Gadis asal Jepang itu selalu melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Untuk malam ini ia mengirimkan video yang isinya 10 detik, yang hanya menampilkan layar hitam, hingga akhirnya ada suara gadis itu 'Selamat! Kau telah membuang waktumu selama 10 detik dengan sia-sia!' Jaemin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan nyentrik gadis Jepang itu._

" _Aku kembali!"_

" _Dimana Mark hyung?"_

" _Masih bersama Manager hyung, Jisung-ah! Kemarin pagi kau berjanji membelikanku earphone! Earphone milikku putus karenamu! Ingat?!" Donghyuck mengambil Oreo milik Jaemin._

" _Aku minta, siapapun yang punya ini." Donghyuck langsung memakan biskuit itu bulat-bulat._

" _Ya ya ya, Jaemin hyung kau mau ikut beli earphone?" Jisung menggendong tasnya dan mengambil Snickers Jaemin yang tersisa satu._

" _Tidak, Jisung-ah."_

" _Memang sudah boleh pulang sekarang, hyung?" Tanya Jisung pada Jeno._

" _Sudah, tadi kata Manager hyung boleh, Jisung-ah. Kajja, Jisungie~ Ayo kita beli earphone? Jisung tampan, kajja kajja!" Bukan Jeno yang menjawab, melainkan Donghyuck yang sedang mengambil coklat Hershey milik Jaemin, dan memeluk lengan Jisung sambil bersikap –sok manis- pada namja bersurai blonde tersebut._

" _Kau juga harus menraktirku Ice Cream, hyung bodoh! Kau pernah menjatuhkan Ice Cream milikku ke-" Ucapan Jisung tidak terdengar karena sudah ditarik paksa oleh Donghyuck keluar._

 _Chenle berbicara pada Renjun –dalam Bahasa Cina, tentu saja- dan Renjun mengangguk, lalu menggendong tasnya. Sedangkan Jeno, kini ia duduk di sebelah Jaemin, dan merangkul namja bersurai brunette itu._

" _Jaemin-ah, Jeno-ah, kami ke tempat Ms. Shu dulu ya. Chenle ingin sebelum jam makan malam kami sudah ada di Dorm, jadi dia ingin belajar lebih cepat." Pamit Renjun. Jaemin dan Jeno mengangguk, lalu kedua orang Chinese itu berjalan keluar ruangan._

" _Hati-hati, Lele! Renjunie!" Teriak Jaemin saat Chenle dan Renjun sudah diluar._

" _Kau tidak kemana-mana, Jaemin-ah?"_

" _Aku mau ke toko buku, kau mau iku-"_

 _BRAK_

 _Jaemin terlonjak kaget, sedangkan Jeno menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menoleh kearah pintu didapatinya Mark masuk sambil membanting pintu. Namja asal Kanada itu langsung memakai masker dan jaket miliknya, lalu menggendong tas di punggungnya. Mark menarik lengan Jaemin, memaksa namja bersurai brunette itu untuk berdiri. Jaemin berdiri sambil meringis._

" _Mwoya?! Jangan sentuh Jaemin!" Jeno ikutan berdiri lalu menahan lengan Jaemin yang satunya._

" _Kau. Yang jangan menyentuh Jaemin." Mark berucap penuh penekanan. Namja Kanada itu menarik Jaemin paksa, hingga kini Jaemin sudah berdiri di sebelah Mark._

" _Hyung, jangan seperti i-"_

" _Ayo kita pergi." Mark berkata dingin sambil menarik lengan Jaemin._

" _Tidak, hyung, sebentar. Aku membereskan barangku sebentar," Jaemin menarik lengannya, dan memasukkan snack-snack yang tersisa tadi ke tasnya._

" _Jeno-ya, bereskan barangmu juga." Jaemin menggendong tasnya sambil berucap pada Jeno._

" _Huh- apa? Kau mau mengajaknya juga?" Mark menunjuk Jeno dengan dagunya. Jaemin mengerutkan alisnya, sejak kapan Mark hyung-nya jadi seperti ini?_

" _Ya, aku mengajaknya. Jeno, cepat bereskan barangmu!" Jeno langsung membereskan barang-barang nya dengan cepat._

" _Na Jaemin, kau tahu kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu bersama. Kenapa kau membiarkan dia ikut."_

" _Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kau tidak bisa egois meninggalkan membe-"_

" _Egois? Egois kau bilang? Kau yang seharusnya berpikir siapa yang egois disini! Apa kau tidak ingin bersama denganku lagi?!"_

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan? Berhenti berbicara hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal!"_

" _Hahaha. Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, terbuk- "_

" _STOP! Sudah. Lebih baik kita pulang ke Dorm, dan beristirahat." Jeno melerai sepasang kekasih itu dari adu mulut yang terjadi._

 _Mereka semua diam, hanya terdengar suara jam dinding yang berdetak. Mata Jaemin memandang Mark dengan sirat kekecewaan yang terlihat jelas. Sedangkan Mark berdiri mematung ditatap seperti itu, rasa bersalah mulai memenuhi ruam dadanya. Jaemin berjalan cepat keluar ruangan, meninggalkan kedua orang di dalamnya yang sedang terdiam._

" _Jaemin-ah!" Jeno menggendong tasnya, lalu memakai sepatunya asal. Kemudian langsung berlari keluar ruangan._

 _Mark mematung atas semua yang terjadi barusan, matanya menatap kosong pintu ruangan tersebut._

" _Shit."_

.

" _Jaemin-ah, tunggu!" Jaemin buru-buru masuk lift, berharap Jeno tidak masuk ke dalam lift yang saat ini di dalamnya hanya ada dirinya. Tangannya menekan tombol lift itu asal, naas pintu lift ini tertutup –sangat- lama._

 _Sret_

 _BRUK_

 _Pintu lift tertutup, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Jeno._

" _Jeno-ya!" Jaemin langsung berjongkok, Jeno baru saja terjatuh karena mengejarnya. Namja bermata sipit itu jatuh dalam keadaan lutut dan telapak tangan yang menahan tubuhnya._

" _Je-Jeno-ah, duduklah." Jaemin berkata dengan ketakutan, ia merasa bersalah, sangat. Jaemin membantu Jeno duduk dengan hati-hati, sedangkan Jeno sedang mengatur nafasnya. Jaemin melihat sepatu Jeno yang dipakai asal, dengan bagian belakang yang diinjak dan tali yang tidak terikat. Tangan Jaemin bergerak untuk menggulung celana Jeno, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh sang pemilik celana. Jaemin menatap Jeno heran –dan takut- saat ini Jeno menatapnya tajam, Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya._

" _Jeno-ah, ada ap-"_

" _Berjanjilah untuk tidak tiba-tiba pergi seperti itu."_

" _Huh- apa yang kau bi-"_

" _Berjanjilah!"_

 _Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar Jeno yang meninggikan nada suaranya, Jaemin menarik tangannya yang dicengkram oleh Jeno dengan perlahan, Jeno mengeratkan cengkramannya._

" _Kau tahu, kalau kau tiba-tiba pergi seperti itu, sama saja kau pergi dari masalah, Na Jaemin."_

" _Lepas,"_

" _Kalau kau pergi dari masalah, berarti kau tidak ingin masalahmu sele-"_

" _Diam!"_

 _Jaemin menarik paksa tangannya, sedangkan Jeno hanya diam. Jaemin menggulung celana Jeno, dan Jaemin meringis. Dilihatnya luka dalam berwarna biru-keunguan di bagian lutut Jeno. Jaemin membuka isi tasnya, ia mengambil botol air dingin yang tadi didapatnya setelah perform dan sapu tangan. Perlahan Jaemin membasahkan sapu tangannya, lalu menempelkan sapu tangan basah itu ke lutut Jeno dengan sangat hati-hati, dan mendiamkannya selama beberapa menit. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada kaki satunya, Jaemin menunduk menahan air matanya selagi melakukan itu semua, ia merasa tidak enak, malu, takut dan berbagai perasaan buruk lain pada Jeno._

 _Jeno memperhatikan teman –sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama- nya itu yang kini sedang mengobati luka di lututnya dengan seksama. Ia memerhatikan Jaemin yang sedari tadi menunduk. Dan kini namja bersurai brunette itu merobek sapu tangannya menjadi dua bagian, dan mengikatkan satu ke masing-masing lututnya. Perlahan Jeno menggerakan tangannya dan menyentuh dagu Jaemin, Jeno mengangkat kepala Jaemin yang sedari tadi menunduk itu. Dilihatnya mata Jaemin berkaca-kaca dengan pancaran bersalah menatap matanya, mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya, Jaemin mengalihkan pandangannya._

" _Jangan pernah memakai sepatumu secara asal seperti ini, Lee Jeno." Jaemin memakaikan sepatu Jeno, dan mengikat talinya._

" _Kau akan terja-"_

 _TING!_

 _Pintu lift terbuka, seseorang berjalan masuk._

" _Apa yang kalian lakukan, huh?" Jaemin menghentikan kegiatannya, ia sangat mengenal suara ini. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati seorang Mark Lee berdiri disana._

" _Tadi Jeno terjatuh, kakinya luka. Sekarang aku membantunya, mengikatkan tali sepatunya." Jaemin mengikatkan tali sepatu Jeno yang satunya, lalu berdiri. Tidak lupa Jaemin membantu Jeno berdiri._

" _Whoa, kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih." Mark berucap sinis sambil bersedekap. Jaemin menghela nafas pelan, ia langsung menggendong tasnya lagi._

 _Grep_

 _Tiba-tiba Jaemin memeluk Mark dari belakang, namja bersurai brunette itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak hyung tertua di NCT Dream itu._

" _Hyung... Mianhae," Bisik Jaemin pelan, jemarinya meremas baju yang Mark kenakan._

 _Mark merasakan pundaknya basah, Jaemin-nya menangis, menangis karena dirinya. Mark merasa bersalah, sangat. Perlahan tangannya bergerak mengusak surai brunette Jaemin, Namja Kanada itu membalikkan badannya dan langsung mendekap kekasihnya penuh sayang. Oh- betapa ia merindukan Jaemin-nya yang menggemaskan ini._

" _Hyung juga minta maaf, Nana sayang. Maafkan hyung?" Jaemin menatap mata Mark, dengan bibir yang mengerucut._

" _Hyung jangan panggil aku Nana! Hanya Chenle dan Jisung yang boleh memanggilku Nana!" Kaki Jaemin menghentak, oh- Jaemin-nya merajuk. Mark mengacak rambut kekasihnya dengan gemas. Namja Kanada itu memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Jaemin, membuat sang pemilik bibir merona dan memukul pundaknya._

 _Jeno menatap sepasang kekasih di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mark dan Jaemin begitu mesra, mereka tampak sangat mencintai satu sama lain. Dan disinilah dirinya, tidak dianggap sama sekali. Jeno menghela nafas kecil, kini Mark dan Jaemin sudah berjalan keluar lift, entah masih ingat dengannya atau tidak._

' _Apakah aku masih ada harapan, Jaemin-ah?'_

.

" _Kau mau makan apa, Jaemin-ah?" Mark melihat menu di hadapannya, sekarang mereka sedang berada di café dekat gedung SBS._

 _Jaemin mengerutkan alisnya, menatap menu di hadapannya dengan serius. Jaemin menunjuk Beef Fettuccine sebagai santapan menu makan malamnya, Mark tersenyum kecil melihat Jaemin yang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat isi menu._

" _Hyung, aku minum Hot Lemon Tea saja." Jaemin menutup buku menu, dan Mark langsung memanggil pelayan._

" _Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

" _Noona, saya pesan satu Beef Fettuccine, satu Hot Lemon Tea, dan satu Ice Caramel Macchiato extra 3 spoon espresso." Ucap Mark cepat. Jaemin menatap Mark bingung, apakah Mark tidak makan?_

" _Hyung kok tidak pe-"_

" _Sudah, itu saja."_

" _Baik, ditunggu pesanannya, Dik!" Pelayan itu berlalu sambil membawa menu yang dibaca Mark dan Jaemin tadi._

 _Jaemin menatap kekasihnya tajam, sedangkan Mark –yang ditatap seperti itu- tidak sadar dan fokus ke handphone-nya. Mereka berdua diam, Mark sibuk dengan handphone-nya, dan Jaemin hanya menatap Mark sambil memainkan jemarinya. Ingin rasanya Jaemin menodong Mark dengan jutaan pertanyaan yang ditahannya sedari tadi._

 _Hingga akhirnya, minuman pesanan mereka datang. Jaemin menyeduh Hot Lemon Tea miliknya, sesekali menatap Mark yang tidak teralihkan pandangannya dari benda elektronik tersebut._

" _Hyung, kenapa kau tidak pesan makanan?"_

" _Aku sudah makan tadi,"_

" _Besok hyung jadi ke Hawaii?"_

" _Hmm."_

" _Hyung, sibuk sekali ya..."_

 _Mark terdiam, pandangannya teralih pada Jaemin yang kini sedang tertunduk sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya di mulut cangkir minumannya. Mark meletakkan handphone-nya, Namja Kanada itu mendesah kecil. Mark meminum Ice Caramel Macchiato-nya hingga setengah. Perlahan tangannya meraih tangan Jaemin, menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan erat._

 _Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya, Mark tersenyum kecil. Jaemin membalas senyuman Mark, dan menggenggam tangan Mark yang satunya. Jaemin mengerutkan alisnya, ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastis menjadi khawatir._

" _H-hyung? Badanmu panas sekali!" Jaemin menyentuh pipi dan kening Mark secara bergantian dengan punggung tangannya, Mark menyingkirkan tangan Jaemin di wajahnya._

" _Aku baik-baik saja, Jaemin-ah." Bersamaan dengan ucapan Mark, pesanan Jaemin datang. Jaemin langsung menyodorkan Beef Fettuccine-nya ke hadapan Mark._

" _Hyung, Kau harus makan ini! Berhenti minum es, kau minum minumanku saja. Dan, jangan ikut pergi besok. Kau harus istirahat di Dorm." Jaemin menjauhkan minuman Mark, mengganti dengan miliknya._

" _Aku baik-baik saja, Jaemin. Aku sehat."_

" _Tidak, hyung! Makan sekara-"_

" _Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja, Na Jaemin. Dan, aku sudah makan. Apa kau tuli, huh?" Jaemin terpaku, matanya menatap Mark shock. Sedangkan Mark, ia menatap Jaemin datar. Tangannya meraih Ice Caramel Macchiato miliknya, lalu meminumnya dua teguk. Namja Kanada itu kembali memainkan handphone-nya._

 _Jaemin terdiam, ia masih mencerna ucapan Mark tadi. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya kembali sendu._

" _Apakah permintaanku begitu susah, hyung? Sampai kau tidak pernah melakukannya, sama sekali. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit, hyung..." Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya bergetar. Namja bersurai brunette itu merasa lelah, Mark tidak pernah sekalipun mendengarnya. Mendengar, tapi tidak melakukan._

 _Mark menatap Jaemin sepersekian detik. Hingga akhirnya Namja Kanada itu menghembuskan nafasnya, meraih sendok dan garpu di hadapannya. Mark mulai memakan Beef Fettuccine itu dengan cepat. Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Mark yang sedang makan. Jaemin tersenyum kecil, ia berdiri dari duduknya._

" _Hyung, aku mau ke apotek di dekat sini. Tunggu sebentar ya,"_

" _Ya."_

 _Jaemin berjalan keluar cafe. Mark menghentikan makannya, perutnya terasa perih. Namja Kanada itu meminum Ice Caramel Macchiato-nya, kalau tidak minum kopi ia akan mengantuk. Malam ini ia harus pergi latihan, bersama NCT 127. Jujur saja, kepalanya terasa sangat berat, ia tidak nafsu makan sejak kemarin siang, dan hal ini jelas sangat merepotkan dirinya yang sedang cukup –sangat- sibuk._

 _Drrrrt... Drrrrrrt. Drrrrt... Drrrrrrt._

 _Handphone-nya bergetar, ada telefon masuk._

' _Manager hyung?'_

 _Mark langsung mengangkatnya,_

" _Mwo? Berangkatnya dipercepat? Nde, arraseo, hyung."_

" _Huh? Ya. Aku langsung ke Dorm, sekarang."_

 _Klik_

 _Mark memasukkan handphone-nya ke kantung celananya, dengan cepat ia mengambil tisu dan mengelap mulutnya, Mark langsung menghabiskan minumnya. Meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja, lalu menggendong tasnya dan berlari keluar._

 _Dipikirannya hanya ada satu,_

 _Cepat sampai._

.

" _Hyung, aku kembali!" Jaemin meletakkan kantung plastik berwarna putih itu di meja, namja bersurai brunette itu menduduki tempat yang tadi didudukinya. Jaemin menatap keselilingnya, mencari sosok berambut peach yang tadi duduk di kursi di hadapannya._

' _Mungkin ia ke Toilet?' Jaemin mengedikkan kedua bahunya, ia menarik kursi dan duduk._

 _5 menit_

 _10 menit_

 _Jaemin menopang dagunya, ia merasa bosan._

 _15 menit_

 _20 menit_

 _25 menit_

 _30 menit_

 _Jaemin mengetuk-ngetuk meja yang menjadi tumpuannya._

' _Masa iya di Toilet selama ini?'_

 _Kemudian Jaemin kembali mengedikkan bahunya, lagi._

' _Mungkin antri.'_

 _45 menit_

 _60 menit_

 _Jaemin menggigit bibirnya, ia merasa khawatir. Kemana Mark? Mengapa ia pergi lama sekali? Jaemin meminum Lemon Tea-nya, tiba-tiba mata namja besurai brunette itu membola. Ia tersadar sesuatu, minuman milik Mark sudah habis. Jaemin segera berdiri, menoleh ke seluruh sudut cafe tersebut. Namja bersurai brunette itu menggendong tasnya, tidak lupa membawa obat yang tadi dibelinya._

 _Jaemin berlari menuju Toilet, ia membuka satu persatu semua pintu yang ada di Toilet itu. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di Toilet. Jaemin berjalan menuju kasir, ia akan membayar semua pesanannya –dan pesanan Mark- juga._

" _Oh? Meja nomor 7 sudah dibayar, dik." Ucap wanita sang penjaga kasir. Ucapan penjaga kasir itu membuat Jaemin menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung._

" _Siapa yang membayar ini semua, noona?"_

" _Temanmu. Tadi ia meletakkan uangnya di meja, lalu langsung berlari keluar. Ini struk pembayarannya." Jaemin menerima struk pembayaran itu, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya berterima kasih pada sang penjaga kasir itu dan segera berlari keluar café_ _tersebut._

.

' _Mark hyung, kau dimana?'_

 _Jaemin berhenti berlari, nafasnya terengah-engah. Namja bersurai brunette itu memegang kedua lututnya, tubuhnya sedikit berkeringat karena berlari sampai halte yang jaraknya sekitar dua ratus meter dari cafe tadi. Jaemin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi halte, pandangannya lurus ke jalanan besar di hadapannya._

 _TING TONG_

 _Jaemin merogoh handphone-nya, ada pesan masuk. Jaemin membuka aplikasi Line, dan ternyata ada Line, dari Mark._

" ** _Jaemin-ah, maaf tidak mengabarimu. Tadi Manager hyung memberitahuku, berangkat ke Hawaii tidak jadi besok pagi, melainkan dipercepat menjadi malam ini. Sekarang, aku sudah di berada di pesawat. Handphone-nya akan kumatikan, nanti kuberitahu kalau sudah sampai. Mianhae, Jaemin-ah. Xoxo."_**

 _Jaemin mematikan handphone-nya. Ia langsung menaiki bus yang ditunggunya sedari tadi, Jaemin melepaskan tasnya dan duduk di kursi belakang dekat jendela. Suasana bus itu sepi, hanya ada seorang kakek yang memainkan rubik, seorang ibu dan anak laki-lakinya, sepasang kekasih dengan balutan seragam SMA, supir, dan kondektur bus. Jaemin memeluk tasnya erat, tanpa terasa butiran air mata mengalir dari kedua mata bulat itu. Jaemin mengusap pipinya kasar, tidak seharusnya ia menangis._

' _Hyung, wae?'_

' _Mengapa kau keras kepala sekali?'_

' _Mengapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku?'_

' _Sedikitpun, kau tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang kuminta.'_

' _Aku lelah denganmu, Mark hyung.'_

 _Jaemin memejamkan matanya, mencoba melupakan semua yang terjadi, hari ini._

 _._

 _Jaemin berjalan masuk menuju sebuah Minimarket, Minimarket dekat Dorm. ia ingin membeli beberapa snacks dan majalah. Dan, entah mengapa ia ingin makan Ramyun Cup malam ini. Jaemin membuat Ramyun Cup itu dan membayarnya._

" _Ada tambahan lagi?" Tanya pria penjaga kasir._

 _Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian mata sembab namja bersurai brunette itu terhenti di suatu barang, di belakang tubuh penjaga kasir. Jaemin mengerutkan alisnya._

" _Ah, maaf. Saya mau beli..."_

" _Nde?_

 _Jaemin terdiam sebentar, ia sedikit ragu._

" _Saya mau beli itu, satu bungkus, plastiknya dipisah." Jaemin mengabaikan perasaan ragunya, tangannya menunjuk benda di belakang tubuh penjaga kasir. Dengan cepat ia membayar belanjaannya, dan memasukkan plastik yang terpisah tersebut ke tasnya._

 _Namja bersurai brunette itu berjalan keluar dengan Ramyun Cup dan plastik belanjaan di tangannya. Jaemin mendudukkan di kursi yang terdapat payung besar di mejanya, ia segera meletakkan belanjaannya di meja dan mengambil satu botol air putih dingin dari dalam plastik tersebut. Jaemin mulai memakan Ramyun itu dengan cepat._

 _Sret_

 _Seseorang mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di hadapan Jaemin, nampaknya Jaemin tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Ia masih sibuk dengan makanannya. Seseorang itu tersenyum kecil, betapa menggemaskannya namja bersurai brunette di hadapannya ini._

" _Ah..." Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya, matanya langsung membola kaget._

" _Je-Jeno?" Jeno tersenyum. Jaemin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Namja bersurai brunette itu meraih botol air putihnya, dan meneguknya dengan cepat._

" _Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Jaemin sambil menutup botolnya._

" _Aku ke toko buku, tadi seseorang mengajakku. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia ada urusan dengan kekasihnya. Jadi, disinilah aku, sendirian. Hahaha, kau sendiri kenapa disini sendirian, Jaemin-ah?"_

 _Jaemin terdiam. Pikirannya masih mencerna perkataan Jeno yang barusan diucapkan kepadanya. Ia merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah. Merasa bersalah pada Jeno, untuk yang kedua kalinya._

" _Jaemin-ah?"_

 _Jaemin langsung tersadar, ia tersenyum canggung._

" _A-ah, nde?"_

" _Gwenchana?"_

 _Jaemin menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian ia kembali terdiam. Sedangkan Jeno, ia hanya diam memperhatikan Jaemin. Setelah beberapa menit, Jaemin menghela nafasnya,_

" _Jeno-ah... Aku minta maaf,"_

" _Huh- minta maaf karena apa?"_

" _Karena hal yang tadi,"_

" _Hal yang tadi apa, Jaemin-ah? aku tidak mengerti, tolong perjelas kata-katamu."_

 _Jaemin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, namja bersurai brunette itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa malu._

" _Ta-tadi... aku meninggalkanmu, padahal aku mengajakmu ke toko buku. Tapi aku melupakanmu dan meninggalkanmu sendirian karena aku bersama Mark hyung, di saat kakimu sedang sakit. Aku salah, dan aku menyebalkan. Maafkan aku, Jeno." Jaemin meremas bangku yang didudukinya, ia takut._

' _Bagaimana kalau Jeno tidak mau memaafkanku?' Batin Jaemin._

 _Jeno tersenyum kecil, perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya. Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jeno takut-takut. Jeno menggendong tasnya di satu pundak, lalu menenteng belanjaan Jaemin._

" _Kajja."_

 _Jaemin menatap Jeno bingung, jadi dia ini dimaafkan atau tidak?_

" _Hu-huh? Kemana?" Jeno tersenyum kecil, lagi, saat mendengar pertanyaan Jaemin._

" _Pulang, kembali ke Dorm." Jeno mulai berjalan, sedikit tertatih. Jaemin mematung, beberapa detik kemudian namja manis itu sadar. Dengan cepat ia menggendong tasnya, lalu berjalan cepat menyusul Jeno._

" _Biar kubantu kau berjalan," Jaemin menarik tas Jeno, kemudian menggendong tas itu di satu pundaknya. Tidak lupa juga ia mengambil kantung plastik belanjaannya dari tangan Jeno. Jaemin mengalungkan tangan Jeno di lehernya, sedangkan tangannya memeluk pinggang namja bermata sipit itu. Jaemin mulai menuntun sahabatnya itu berjalan._

.

" _Jaemin-ah,"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Sebenarnya mengapa kau tadi sendirian? Dimana Mark hyung?"_

 _Jaemin terdiam sebentar, kemudian kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kecil._

" _Tadi Mark hyung pulang duluan, katanya keberangkatan menuju Hawaii dipercepat jadi malam ini." Jaemin membenarkan posisi tas Jeno yang ada di pundak kanannya. Sedangkan Jeno mengerutkan alisnya._

" _Kenapa kau tidak ikut pulang bersama Mark hyung?"_

 _Jaemin menghembuskan nafasnya, lagi. Ini dia, Lee Jeno, pertanyaannya terlalu susah untuk dijawab._

" _G-gwenchana, aku mau makan cake dulu tadi."_

" _Jinjja?"_

" _Nde."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah._

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Yak! Kau tidak percaya padaku huh?!" Jaemin menoleh pada Jeno, menatap namja bermata sipit itu kesal._

 _Jeno ikut menolehkan wajahnya, hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Jaemin dan Jeno terdiam, menatap satu sama lain. Beberapa detik kemudian Jaemin memundurkan wajahnya, menatap kearah lain. Terlihat rona merah samar di pipi namja berwajah manis itu, sedangkan Jeno hanya tersenyum kecil._

" _Hahahahaha,"_

 _Jaemin menoleh melihat Jeno yang sedang tertawa, namja berwajah manis itu menatap Jeno heran._

" _Hahaha, Jaemin-ah wajahmu lucu sekali!"_

 _Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya, –menurutnya- tidak ada yang lucu._

" _Apa yang lucu, sih?!"_

" _Wajahmu, ahahaha,"_

" _Tidak ada yang lucu, Lee Jeno!"_

" _Hahahahahaha, kau harus lihat wajahmu tadi, lucu sekali." Tawa Jeno semakin menjadi-jadi. Jaemin memutar bola matanya sebal._

" _Kau menyebalkan, diam!" Jaemin menyikut perut Jeno keras._

" _Ouch! Ah- sakit Jaemin-ah." Jeno memegang perutnya. Sedangkan Jaemin langsung membulatkan matanya kaget._

" _Jeno-ya! Mianhae..." Jaemin mengelus perut Jeno yang disikutnya tadi, mata bulatnya menatap Jeno khawatir._

" _Aduh- gwenchana, Jaemin-ah." Jeno –sok- meringis. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak merasakan sakit, sedikitpun. Yah- mencari perhatian sedikit di depan seseorang yang kau suka, mungkin asyik._

" _Benarkah...? Kita sudah sampai."_

 _Jeno menarik tangannya dari leher Jaemin, ia meminta tasnya juga. Jeno menatap Jaemin, begitupun sebaliknya._

" _Jaemin-ah,"_

" _Nde?"_

" _Aku menyukaimu."_

 _Jaemin membeku, apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu?_

" _Hu-huh? Apa maksudmu, Jeno-ya? Aku juga menyu-"_

" _Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Aku menyayangimu, Jaemin-ah."_

" _Aku juga menyayangimu, kau kan saha-"_

" _Aku menyayangimu, bukan seperti kau menyayangiku. Aku menyayangimu, seperti kau menyayangi Mark hyung."_

 _Jaemin terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba._

" _Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Jaemin-ah." Jeno berjalan masuk, meninggalkan Jaemin yang berdiri mematung._

 _._

 _Jaemin membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya, perlahan ia menutup matanya. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, hal itu membuatnya pusing setiap mengingatnya. Mulai dari kasus 'Dobrakan Pintu Mark' hingga 'Aku menyayangimu' benar-benar membuat Jaemin bingung menghadapi ini semua. Sungguh, ia lelah._

 _Namja bersurai brunette itu meraih handphone-nya, menyalakan benda elektronik itu. Ada pesan masuk, dari Mark._

" ** _Jaemin-ah, aku sudah sampai. Sekarang jam satu malam disini, dan aku sangat lelah. Aku tidur duluan ya, Jaemin-ah. Xoxo."_**

" ** _Nde, hyung. Selamat malam, saranghae."_**

 _Jaemin membalas pesan Mark, kemudian ia meletakkan handphone-nya di meja. Namja bersurai brunette itu bangun dan mengambil pakaian, lalu Jaemin berjalan keluar kamar, ia mau mandi. Diluar dilihatnya, Chenle, Renjun, Kun, Hansol, dan Johnny sedang ber-video call dengan Taeyong dan Winwin. Jaemin hanya mengedikkan bahunya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi._

 _Jaemin keluar dari kamar mandi, tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Namja bersurai brunette itu berjalan menuju kamarnya, sebelum-_

" _Mark hyung!"_

 _Jaemin menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamarnya, ada yang aneh._

" _Chenle-ya! Where's Jaemin?"_

 _Jaemin sangat mengenali suara ini._

" _He's sleeping, dude. You should've sleeping too right now." Johnny menjawab pertanyaan Mark._

" _Jangan bilang ke Jaemin aku masih bangun ya, hyung. Tadi aku bilang padanya aku tidur duluan, tapi aku mau main game dulu dengan Donghyuck. Nanti Jaemin akan banyak omong kosong jika tahu aku belum tidur, hahaha."_

" _Hahaha, dasar kau-"_

 _Jaemin masuk ke kamarnya, dan menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat. Jaemin melempar asal handuk yang tadi dipakainya. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya, dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tubuh namja bersurai brunette itu bergetar, air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya. Jaemin mulai terisak, sungguh ia tidak menyangka bahwa bentuk perhatiannya selama ini hanya dianggap 'Omong Kosong'. Perkataan kekasihnya tadi sunguh membuat hatinya sakit._

' _Aku sungguh tidak menyang-'_

 _Cklek_

 _Jaemin langsung menutup matanya, ia menyesal karena lupa mengunci pintu. Ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup dan suara langkah kaki, tangannya meremas selimutnya erat-erat. Namja bersurai brunette itu merasakan seseorang menarik selimutnya._

" _Jaemin-ah, aku tahu kau belum tidur. Ini belum jam tidurmu." Jaemin juga sangat mengenali suara ini._

 _Jaemin hanya diam, tidak menjawab. Perlahan ia merasakan seseorang tidur di sebelahnya, hal itu membuat Jaemin bergerak tidak nyaman._

" _Berhenti berpura-pura tidur, Jaemin-ah."_

" _Apa maumu, Lee Jeno." Ucap Jaemin tegas dengan suara seraknya._

 _Kedua mata sipit Jeno membola, ia langsung menarik selimut Jaemin paksa, lalu Jeno ikut menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jeno menangkup wajah Jaemin, menatap mata sembab itu dalam. Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Jeno dari wajahnya. Jeno memeluk Jaemin dan mendekap wajah manis itu di dadanya, sedangkan Jaemin mencoba membebaskan diri yaitu mendorong Jeno dengan tangannya._

" _Mwoya, Jeno-ya! Lepas," Jaemin berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Jeno._

" _Aku tahu, aku tahu semua yang terjadi. Sekalipun kau menyembunyikannya, aku mengetahui semuanya."_

 _Jaemin terdiam, berhenti melakukan semua pergerakan yang dilakukannya. Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa menit dalam posisi itu, Jaemin tiduran dengan lengan kiri Jeno sebagai bantalnya dan Jeno sendiri memeluk Jaemin dengan tangan kanannya._

 _Perlahan tangan Jaemin bergerak memeluk pinggang Jeno, Jeno merasakan baju bagian dadanya basah. Namja sipit itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaemin, sedangkan Jaemin meremas baju bagian belakang Jeno._

" _A-aku... tidak me-menyangka, dia... dia se-seperti ini, Je-Jeno-ah."_

 _Jeno mengusap-usap punggung Jaemin yang sedang terisak, ia hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang diucap namja bersurai brunette yang berada di pelukannya sekarang._

" _Je-Jeno-ah... apakah se-semua ucapanku... mengganggu? A-apakah itu semua omo-"_

" _Ssst, tidak Jaemin-ah. Kau perhatian padanya, tandanya kau sayang padanya. Itu semua bukan omong kosong, itu semua tanda kau menyayanginya."_

 _Jeno mengusap air mata Jaemin, kemudian ia memeluk Jaemin lagi._

" _Tidurlah, lupakan semua yang dia ucapkan."_

 _Jaemin mengangguk, ia mendekatkan tubunya pada Jeno._

" _Selamat tidur, Jaemin-ah."_

 _Flashback end._

.

Ini sudah terhitung lima hari setelah kejadian itu terjadi, dan Jaemin tidak pernah membalas chat dari Mark. Ia kecewa dengan kekasihnya itu, kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Mark selalu teringat di kepalanya setiap ingin membalas chat dari namja Kanada itu. Hal itu membuatnya berakhir dengan hanya membaca chat dari Mark, dan tidak membalasnya.

Dan disinilah Jaemin sekarang, ia duduk di sofa dan memperhatikan layar _TV_ yang menampilkan _Football_ _game_ dari Chenle dan Jisung yang sedang sibuk memainkan _stick Playstation_ -nya dan melawan satu sama lain. Namja bersurai _brunette_ itu tertawa sesekali melihat mata Jisung yang melotot kaget atau Chenle yang merengek lucu.

Hari ini hari Jum'at, pukul setengah tiga siang menuju sore. Dan Jaemin tidak masuk sekolah. Badannya hangat, kepalanya pusing, dan hidungnya tersumbat tadi pagi, dan Hansol melarangnya pergi ke sekolah bersama Jeno. Jaemin mengenakan _over-sized sweater_ berwarna putih dan celana kain berwarna hitam polos selutut, ia juga memakai kaus kaki berwarna abu-abu dan sendal hotel terpasang di kakinya. Keadannya sudah lebih baik saat Jisung pulang sekolah satu jam yang lalu, sedangkan Chenle sudah selesai dengan belajarnya sejak jam sembilan pagi.

Jaemin mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka dan tertutup lagi.

"Aku pulang." Itu suara Jeno, Jaemin tersenyum kecil.

Jeno mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jaemin, dan Jaemin menatap fokus ke layar _TV_. Jeno melepaskan kaus kakinya dan ikut menatap layar _TV,_ setelahnya menatap Jaemin di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah makan, Jaemin-ah?"

"Sudah,"

"Baguslah."

"Kau sudah?"

"Aku sudah, di sekolah tadi." Jawab Jeno sambil tersenyum

"Ada PR apa hari-"

" _Kids_! Para member yang di Hawaii akan sampai di Korea sore ini!" Suara Johnny memotong percakapan Jeno dan Jaemin tadi, entah Johnny datang darimana tiba-tiba ia ada di belakang Jeno dan Jaemin.

Chenle dan Jisung bersorak gembira, Jeno tertawa melihat Chenle dan Jisung. Sedangkan Jaemin hanya terdiam, sesaat kemudian namja bersurai _brunette_ itu menghembuskan nafasnya.

' _Tidak usah pulang saja sekalian.'_

Jaemin bangun dari duduknya, kepalanya kembali terasa sedikit pusing. Namja bersurai _brunette_ itu memasuki kamarnya, ia ingin tidur sebentar.

.

Jaemin membuka matanya, ia mendengar bunyi bel berkali-kali. Namja bersurai _brunette_ itu mengucek matanya pelan, berjalan keluar dari kamar kamar dan memakai sendal hotelnya. Jaemin berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintu tersebut, menampilkan Ten yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Jaemin-ah!" Jaemin tersenyum lebar membalas sapaan Ten, terlihat di belakang Ten member-member yang lain sedang berdiri dengan wajah lelahnya.

Jaemin langsung menggeser tubuhnya –mempersilakan mereka masuk- Ten langsung masuk mendahului yang lain, disusul Taeil dan beberapa member lainnya. Hingga akhirnya, yang Jaemin tunggu, Mark _hyung_ -nya masuk paling terakhir. Wajah _namja_ Kanada itu terlihat sangat pucat, jalannya sedikit terhuyung. Mark berjalan melewati Jaemin begitu saja, Jaemin menatap Mark khawatir. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya?

" _Hyu-_ "

 _Bruk_

"Mark _hyung!"_

Jaemin langsung menahan tubuh Mark yang merosot –hampir- jatuh, para member yang duluan langsung mendatangi Mark dan Jaemin. Jaehyun menuntun Mark yang setengah sadar itu menuju kamar Mark-Jisung-Jeno, sedangkan Jaemin masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya tadi.

' _Mark hyung...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To Be Continued.**

.

.

.

Halo! Aku author newbie nih, newbie di NCT doang sih. Panggil aja Eve, Salam kenal!

Semoga pada suka cerita ini, maaf kalo ceritanya gak jelas atau _too much drama,_ terus kebanyakan _flashback_ , maafin yaa. Kritik, saran, dan _request_ diterima kok, asal kritiknya ngasih solusi ya, kalo ngritik tanpa solusi apa bedanya sama ngatain? Hahaha. :D

Jujur aja, aku kayaknya ship Jaemin x All deh. Habis Jaemin shipable sih, dia gemesin banget. _But, mostly is MarkMin and NoMin._ MarkMin lucu banget yang _photoshoot CeCi_ , gak kuat Eve. NoMin juga lucu banget yang naik kursi berduaan, jadi bimbang ini FF _ending-_ nya mendingan MarkMin atau NoMin ya? Sarannya dong, hehehe. Rencananya FF ini mau dibuat _Twoshoot_ aja, tapi gak taulah, gimana nanti.

Oh iya, satu lagi! Disini warna rambut member NCT Dream ngikutin warna rambut yang di _teaser_ foto niup balon permen karet itu ya. Jadi, Mark ( _Peach hair_ ), Haechan ( _Dark Brown hair_ ), Jaemin ( _Brunette_ ), Jeno ( _Black-Blue hair_ ), Renjun ( _Black hair_ ), Chenle ( _Brown hair_ ), pengecualian buat Jisung. Dia tetep _Blonde hair_ kayak sekarang.

Sekian, _big thanks and big love for you all. Mind to review? Xoxo._

-Eve


End file.
